La cosa más hermosa
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: El pequeño Austria tiene un regalo muy especial para su mejor amigo el pequeño Suiza.


**Disclaimer:** Ese lunar es culpa de Himaruya.

* * *

**La cosa más hermosa**

Chibi Austria... y cuando decimos chibi Austria nos referimos al pequeño monstruo morenito, sin gafas, de grandes ojos morados, pelo despeinado y lunar en la barbilla.

Estira sus manitas hacia el gran Imperio Germánico para que le bajara del carro con el que le había acercado, (por que si tenía que ir él solo andado era terriblemente fácil que se perdiera o se hiciera daño el muy torpe) hasta la casa de madera donde vivía su mejor amigo.

—¿Le has traído su regalo? —pregunta el Imperio Germánico con la mueca severa de siempre.

—Ja —sonríe y le muestra la bolsa de fresas, que planea compartir para merendar y que "misteriosamente" ha menguado un poco en el camino hasta aquí.

—Bien —asiente con seriedad mientras camina hacia la puerta con él en brazos, pasándole una mano por el pelo intentando aplicárselo u poco.

El austriaco baja la cabeza dejándose hacer mientras Imperio Germánico toca la puerta con firmeza y espera.

Un pequeño país MUY serio, con los pelos largos y despeinadillos, abre la puerta unos instante más tarde.

—Guten tag —indica muy formal

—Vater —empieza al austriaco dirigiéndose a su padre en alemán—, bitteschön, no te vayas, quiero que nos lleves al pueblo —pide antes de que abra la puerta—. Yo le convenz... Guten tag —se detiene y le saluda con una sonrisa inocente, levantando una manita.

—¿Al pueblo? ¿Qué quieren hacer en el pueblo? —pregunta revolviéndole el pelo a Suiza un poco.

—Ir a la iglesia —explica Austria feliz.

—¿A la iglesia? Oh... Schweiz tiene que vestirse un poco mejor para eso.

Austria mira al suizo valorándolo y este se sonroja.

—¡No necesito cambiarme!

—Schweiz siempre va vestido para correr por el bosque. Ponte una ropa bonita, a mi me gustan esas que se usan en Roma y en Lutecia —sí, sí ha dicho eso, si se lo decís a alguien vais a arder en el infierno—. Me gustaría ver como te ves con ellas —pide a ver si cuela.

—Yo no... Yo.. es que no sé a qué quieres a la iglesia, hay que recoger frutos secos para el invierno.

—Nein, bitte, ven hoy conmigo, te lo explicaré por el camino —pide con un pucherito, el manipulador.

Suiza se talla un ojo y mira al suelo, sonrojándose más. Austria hace un movimiento con las piernas para que Imperio Germánico le deje en el suelo.

—Anda, Schweiz, lávate las manos y cámbiate. Ir a la iglesia no hace daño a nadie —sonríe el adulto

—Pero ya fui el domingo como es debido —protesta un poco el helvético.

—Anda ya, no es pregunta.

En cuanto toca el suelo, el austriaco se le acerca, le abraza un par de segundos y luego le toma la mano tirando de él hacia dentro de la casa.

—Venga, yo te ayudo a elegir una ropa bonita.

Suiza se sonroja cada vez más.

—¿Qué cosa bonita? Yo no tengo cosas ridículas como tú —protesta dejando que le arrastré

—Nein, nein! Tienes que ir MUY elegante hoy, es MUY importante —le mira fijamente mientras sigue andado hacia su cuarto y se tropieza cayéndose al suelo.

—¿Por qué es importante? Österreich! —se agacha a el —. Estas bien? Te has caído, te pegaste! No llores, espera..

Austria lloriquea en AUTOMÁTICO frotándose la frente donde se ha golpeado.

—Espera, espera, no llores, no ha pasado nada —le acaricia el brazo y trata de verle donde se ha pegado pero Austria llora inevitablemente, como todas las veces.

—Ven, ven... Tranquilízate.

El austriaco sigue llorándole, abriendo los brazos para que lo abrace y el helvético vacila un poco cuando el moreno le abraza él aun llorando, finalmente le abraza de regreso después de paralizarse un poco.

—Venga, venga, no seas llorón —pide dándole golpecitos en la espalda. El moreno lloriquea un poco más y se sorbe los mocos cuando le dice eso, soltándole un poco y limpiándose los ojos.

—¿Pero vendrás conmigo? —pregunta mirándole aun haciendo pucheros, con los ojos vidriosos.

Suiza se acerca a su frente y mira el golpe que se ha dado que no es taaaaan fuerte, pero como es muy delicado debe tener una mancha roja un poco hinchadita que se convertirá en un ligero morado.

Suiza se acerca y le da un besito suave, antes de sonrojarse más y darse la vuelta.

—Voy a cambiarme.

Y Austria sonríe ampliamente, en parte por el beso, por que no suele dárselos, en parte por haber conseguido su propósito, sonrojándose un poquito también.

El helvético se mete corriendo al cuarto abriendo su baúl y empezando a sacar cosas ordenadamente.

Austria vuelve a fuera con Imperio Germánico comiéndose otra fresa tranquilamente.

Suiza sale unos minutos más tarde con la mejor ropa que tiene, vestido de verde como siempre, con una capa negra.

El moreno sonríe por que sabe que esa es su mejor ropa. Asiente pensando que aunque no parece uno de los grandes patricios de Roma, es lo mejor, así que está a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Esto es una estupidez —protesta el pequeño suizo.

—Nein, es MUY MUY importante —insiste volviéndose a Imperio Germánico y tendiéndole los brazos para que le levante y le suba al carro

—Oh! ¡Mira! Se ha vestido bien, esto te lo compramos este año —indica levantándole en brazos.

—Ja, es lo mejor que tiene y se ve bien así —asiente Austria.

—¡No voy bien vestido! —protesta Suiza subiéndose al carro.

Austria sonríe mirándole cuando se sienta a su lado. Él se cruza de brazos y mueve los pies de adelante a atrás

—¿A qué quieres ir a la iglesia?

—Yo no quiero ir, quería que tú vinieras. He hecho la cosa más hermosa de mi vida y quiero mostrártela.

—¿Qué cosa has hecho? —le mira atentamente frunciendo el ceño

—Ya lo veras. El maese me enseñó ha hacerlo hace unos meses y ha sido un secreto hasta que ha quedado bonita como yo quería —explica y le tiende la bolsa con las fresas.

Las mira y como no son muy dulces no le gustan. Niega con la cabeza. Austria sonríe y sigue comiéndoselas como si nada.

—Oh Schweiz... ¡Toma una! No se las término en el camino para dejarte a ti, es tu regalo.

—En realidad, Vater, mi regalo es lo que le voy a mostrar en la iglesia —responde Austria sinceramente.

—Ohhhhh! ¡Te hicieron un regalo! Schweiz, vas a tener que hacerle uno a cambio.

—¿¡U-Uno a cambio?! —se sonroja y abre los ojos. Austria sonríe por que le gustan los regalos.

—Ja, eso es lo que se hace diplomáticamente —explica el adulto.

—Diplomáticamente —asiente Austria a sabiendas de que al suizo le agrada esa palabra, comiéndose otra fresa.

—Oh... ¿Regalo como cuál? —pregunta Suiza

—Pues algo bonito que hagas tú —responde Imperio Germánico.

—¿B-Bonito? Yo no hago nada bonito, hago cosas prácticas.

—Ja —asiente Austria mirándole—. Pero puedes hacerlas bonitas.

—No es cierto —chilla un poco cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, nein?

—Nein, no voy a hacerte nada bonito —sentencia tenso.

—Quizás podrías hacerle un arco y enseñarle a disparar flechas —propone Imperio Germánico pensando que eso sería realmente útil .

—Eso no es diplomáticamente —niega Austria. El imperio germánico sonríe levemente mirando al moreno.

—Es verdad que no lo es —admite mirando a Suiza—. Algo se te tendrá que ocurrir entonces Schweiz.

Suiza se sonroja más y se asoma por la ventana, porque ha estado midiendo el tiempo desde que salieron.

—A mi me gusta tu queso aunque no sea bonito —comenta Austria para ayudar.

— Oh! ¡Tu queso es muy bueno! —asiente Imperio Germánico sonriendo, Suiza se cruza de brazos sonrojándose un poco.

—Ya vamos a llegar —cambia el tema pensando que va a hacerle un quesitito a Austria, tan pequeño que se lo terminara de un bocado.

Austria sonríe ampliamente mirando a la iglesia y se le acelera un poquito el corazón, nerviosito.

—El maese dice que soy muy bueno con esto y nada torpe —comenta, más para darse confianza a si mismo que nada.

—Pues eres bastante torpe para todo lo demás —suelta duramente Suiza bajando del carro de un salto.

—Siempre dices eso —susurra un poco abatido y luego suspira—. Pero vas a ver que puedo hacer cosas grandes y hermosas —sonríe otra vez—. Y convertirme en un país poderoso como tú.

El imperio germano, que ha encontrado a alguien al llegar y ahora está conversando con él sin hacerle mucho caso a los niños, sonríe levemente hacia Austria y le levanta en brazos solo para bajarle del carro, poniéndole en el suelo junto a Suiza.

—Claro que puedes —responde Suiza mirando a la iglesia—, pero podrías más si me hicieras caso y aprendieras a defenderte.

Austria sonríe y toma a Suiza de la mano llevándole hacia la iglesia a un paso moderado, un poco más rápido del que ocupa habitualmente por que esta un poco ilusionado con mostrarle.

Suiza le sigue genuinamente intrigado con lo que va a mostrarle, nervioso porque ha dicho que es un regalo para él.

—Vas a ver —sigue, dándose confianza al abrir las puertas de la iglesia que a estas horas de la tarde, ya ha acabado la misa y ya está vacía.

Suiza mira al techo.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

Austria tira de él por el pasillo hacia al altar hasta el que, cree y no se equivoca, es el lugar con mejor acústica de la nave, le pone las manos en los hombros y presiona un poco para que se siente.

—Yo siempre me siento aquí cuando venimos a misa, pero ahora tienes que sentarte tú y quedarte muy callado y con los ojos cerrados

—¿A-Aquí? ¿Qué es? —pregunta mirando nervioso. Se sonroja—. ¿Los ojos cerrados?

—Ja y no los abras hasta que acabe —insiste. Suiza se talla los ojos.

Austria le pasa la mano por delante de ellos para asegurarse que los tiene bien cerrados y luego se va corriendo hacia la puerta que lleva al cuarto del coro arriba. Se tropieza un poco con uno de los bancos por que lo que le pasa es que no ve bien, no que sea torpe, pero al menos esta vez no se cae.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —le riñe un poco con los ojos apretados porque es Suiza y el no hace trampas.

Austria suspira y decide ir lentamente deteniéndose a si mismo, sube las escaleras calmadamente hasta llegar al órgano, Suiza puede oir primero que nada una cacofonía de teclas de cuando se ha apoyado sin querer al levantar el asiento.

Suiza levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

—¿Eso es un órgano?

Austria no contesta, por que no le oye y los siguientes minutos toca una marcha digna para que un ejercito entre en batalla a dos manos, que Suiza ni nadie ha oído nunca antes, muy concentrado sin equivocarse ni una vez

Suiza abre los ojos como platos ABSOLUTAMENTE impresionado.

Al acabar, el moreno se pasa las manos por el pelo, cansado, por que es pequeñito y no llega bien a todas las teclas, pero satisfecho. Se asoma por el balcón.

—Ö-Österreich?

—¿Te ha gustado?

—¿Tú has t-tocado eso?

—Ja, sé tocar algunas más, pero esta es la primera que compongo yo solo.

—¿¡TÚ COMPUSISTE ESO?!

—Ja! —sonríe MUY orgulloso. Suiza abre la boca realmente impresionado y se levanta.

—¿Pero como tocaste eso? ¿Tú? ¿Tú solo? ¿¡Y lo compusiste?! —pregunta yendo con paso apresurando hacia las escaleras del coro, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Austria espera sonriente cuando Suiza llega arriba acercándose a él, aún con los ojos abiertos como platos, bastante impresionado aún como para acordarse del modo tsundere tsundere.

—El maese organista dice que nunca había visto tanto virtuosismo en un niño tan pequeño como yo, ni siquiera en MUCHOS adultos —explica orgulloso.

El helvético le mira parpadeando varias veces, escuchando lo que dice.

—Toca otra vez —susurra.

—¿Esta o otra?

Suiza se sonroja un poco ahora si, y desvía la mirada.

—Esta...

Austria sonríe y vuelve a subirse al órgano con dificultades, haciendo otra cacofonía.

—Necesitas una escalera —valora.

—Hay un taburete pero no se dónde está —explica ahora ya bien sentado mirando las teclas.

Suiza se acerca sin fruncir el ceño ni nada, mirándole a él y a las teclas. Traga saliva.  
Austria vuelve a tocar la marcha rápida, más nervioso aun que antes.

El rubio va abriendo la boca cada vez más, con el corazón acelerado, sin poder creer que alguien sea capaz de hacer que algo suene TAN bien. El moreno no le mira, muy concentrado hasta acabar limpiamente.

—Precioso... —susurra Suiza con cara de idiota, aún mirándole las manos.

—Danke —sonríe sinceramente, pero el helvético aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza sonrojado (así como frenéticamente).

—E-Es decir...

Austria le mira un poco desconsolado por que niega.

—E-es... Algo... Muy... —abre un ojo y le mira, el moreno le mira esperando una valoración sincera, ilusionado.

—L-La... Es... Una... —vacila sin saber que decir que no sea "cosa hermosa" o "cosa preciosa" o cualquier clase de respuesta así de ridícula y tonta a u parecer—, ¡marcha, u-útil!

—¿Útil? —pregunta sin saber si eso es o no bueno

—J-Ja, útil! —asiente—. Debe servirte paraaaa... La guerra.

—¿Cómo vas a llevar un órgano a la guerra? —inclina la cabeza.

—No sé, pero a mi no me gustan las cosas que no son útiles.

—Puede servir para... ser hermosa.

—Eso no es un uso.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Pues porque no sirve de nada!

—¿Puede servir para... misa? No, es demasiado rápida... quizás para casarse, el maese organista me enseño a tocar la música para casarse.

—¡Pero esto es diferente! Es mi regalo!

—¡Entonces es útil por que es tu regalo! —sonríe. Suiza se cruza de brazos no muy convencido acercándose al órgano y tocando una tecla con el índice de la mano

—Quizás pueda tocarla en tu boda —propone Austria mirándole hacer.

El suizo quita el dedo de la tecla rápidamente y gira la cara hacia el en un instante mirándolo con horror.

—¡Yo no me voy a casar!

Austria levanta las cejas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nein! ¡No voy a casarme! ¿Por qué voy a casarme? Las niñas son tontas y no me gustan —chillonea cruzándose de brazos.

Austria se ríe.

—Was?!

—Pues entonces con un chico —se encoge de hombros.

—WAS?! —se sonroja mirándole a él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bueno... Vater siempre dice que no creamos al tonto de Imperio Romano, pero él siempre le dice que le quiere, quizás si Vater le quisiera también podrían casarse. Si a ti no te gustan las niñas quizás te gusten los niños...

—NOMEGUSTAS... GUSTANLOSNIÑOSTAMPOCO! —da dos pasos para atrás y se tropieza un poco con la pared, trastabillando.

—Was? Pero entonces te vas a quedar sólo... —le mira un poco triste

—Y-Yo... A mi me gusta estar sólo —frunce el ceño recargándose en la pared y deslizándose al suelo, hecho bolita.

—Nein, pero... —se baja del banco. Suiza se abraza las piernas y esconde la cara entre ellas, que sigue sonrojado—. ¡Ya sé lo que haremos!

—Was? —pregunta en un susurrillo.

—Bueno, no te gustan las niñas ni los niños, pero eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, así que cuando yo me case, vendrás a vivir conmigo y mi esposa —sonríe—. Así no estarás solo.

El helvético levanta la cara y le mira un poco triste.

—¿Tú sí vas a casarte? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Ja, claro, cuando seamos más grandes —le quita importancia—. Pero le diré que tiene que quererte a ti también, aunque no tanto como a mí y ya está.

—Quizás... eso... —vacila y se sonroja porque en realidad él no quiere que Austria quiera a más personas—, eso... Falta mucho.

—Quizás tú sí te quieras casar para entonces —se pone de cuclillas a su lado sin querer tocar el suelo. Suiza niega con la cabeza

—Yo no me voy a casar nunca

Austria suspira.

—Pero siempre vas a ser mi amigo.

Sonríe el moreno con esa respuesta.

—Y vas a aprender a cazar y a cuidarte.

—Entonces tu vivirás con nosotros —sentencia ignorando eso y el helvético asiente un poco frunciendo el ceño.

El pequeño de ojos morados asiente conforme con este arreglo... y el Austria del presente, acaba su historia sonriendo a los presentes, en especial a Suiza, que está sonrojado y con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñado.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que tocaste esa vez —la mentira más grande de su vida.

—Yo tampoco —gesto desinteresado—. A lo que venía esto es que al final lo logramos, solo que en vez de mi esposa es tu hermana.

—¡Es muy linda historia! —se enternece Liechtenstein acercándose a Suiza, vacilado un poco y luego dándole un beso.

Canadá, que está cenando con ellos, sonríe tímidamente también.

Suiza se sonroja más y hace los ojos en blanco mirando a Austria un poco cómplice de igual manera a lo que Austria le guiña un ojo.

—Herr Österreich? —pide la chica.

Suiza se sonroja más bajando un poco la vista.

—Ja?

—¿Podrías tocarlo en el piano? —pregunta Liechtenstein con toda su inocencia... (O eso dicen).

—Oh... ciertamente puedo intentarlo, claro, hace mucho de ello —se levanta.

—Pfff... Claro que no puedes tocarla, ¿quién de acordaría de eso? —pregunta Suiza levantándose igual, secretillamente emocionado

—Bueno, no hace falta que digas eso a los niños, si igual tu tampoco te acuerdas puedo tocar cualquier cosa y ser todos felices sin que nadie sepa realmente que no era esa —sonríe cínico.

—¡Yo sabría, claro! —suelta sin pensar y Austria sonríe más .

—¿No era que ni te acordabas? —pregunta sentándose al piano, Suiza se sonroja más y Austria empieza a tocar sin dejarle contestar por que por supuesto que se acuerda también perfectamente.

Liechtenstein sonríe acercándose a Canadá y recargándose un poquito sobre él, quien acaba por abrazarla un poco.

Suiza por su parte le pone a Austria las manos en los hombros y sonríe sinceramente mientras le escucha.

* * *

_Un pequeño cuento corto antes de dormir en la ola de chibis. Al menos estos son más tranquilos que Francia e Inglaterra._


End file.
